My personal stalker
by Eli-mont
Summary: Mientras tu mueres por alguien, a tu alrededor hay otra persona que muere de la misma forma que tú lo haces por aquel que no te corresponde, pero, una niña como Helga, tan necesitada de amor, ¿Cómo reaccionara al conocer… a su stalker personal?
1. La promesa de la rosa

1. La promesa de la rosa

Hace cinco años…

Una soleada tarde de verano caía sobre Hillwood, los pequeños niños jugaban por el parque pero una niña rubia se escondía detrás de los arbustos mientras observaba a otro pequeño rubio jugar con su amigo de piel morena cuando un sollozo que provenía de uno de los arbustos más delante de ella, la pequeña, curiosa, se acercó al arbusto de donde provenía el llanto y escondido detrás de este se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, recostado sobre el pasto y lloraba desconsoladamente

-oye… ¿Qué tienes?- le llamo la rubia

El pequeño al notar la presencia de la niña le miro desconfiado

-tranquilo, no te hare daño- expreso la pequeña y se sentó junto a el –soy Helga, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- le pregunto

-Harry- expreso el niño sentándose frente a la rubia y limpiándose el rostro

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto la pequeña confundida

-porque me perdí- suspiro el niño asustado y haciendo un puchero antes de volver a sollozar

La rubia al notar que el pequeño comenzaba a llorar miro a su alrededor, arranco una rosa pero se espino y grito de dolor

-ten cuidado- expreso el castaño –aunque sea la rosa más hermosa puede lastimarte- le advirtió tomando la rosa que la pequeña corto y se la entrego

-tómala, te la regalo- expreso la rubia negando el presente que el pequeño le ofrecía

-gracias- dijo el castaño agradecido y admirando la flor

-mis padres me olvidaron aquí, así que no te preocupes, te ayudare a buscar a tus padres- le animo la rubia

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a buscar, aunque al acercarse al área de juegos se les olvido por completo lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron a jugar

-Harry- le llamo una señora castaña al pequeño, tomándolo entre sus brazos y abrazándole fuertemente –creí que te había perdido- expreso arrepentida la mujer mientras estrujaba al pequeño que le recibió contento

La pequeña entendió que era su madre, la mujer tomo al pequeño y salieron del parque no sin que el castaño se despidiera de la rubia…

-nos vemos, Helga- expreso el castaño –espero algún día devolverte el favor- le comento refiriéndose a la rosa

Cinco años después…

la rubia se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, después de unas intensas vacaciones de verano, se preguntaba cómo le iría este año, pues por fin se había atrevido a confesarle al chico rubio sus sentimientos pero él le había hecho retractarse y ahora se encontraba frustrada, pues, desde aquel día, no se había atrevido a verlo, de hecho, se había pasado el resto de las vacaciones evitándole, salió de sus pensamientos al notar que ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la puerta principal de la primaria 118

Detrás de ella venia un niño de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que miro su nueva escuela y luego sonrió para encaminarse a entrar

Helga camino hasta su nuevo salón de quinto año y como lo había supuesto, todos sus compañeros del cuarto año se encontraban allí esperando a quien sería su nuevo profesor o profesora

-Hola, Helga- le saludo su amiga de aparentes rasgos orientales

-Hola, Phoebe- le correspondió la rubia sin ánimos a su compañero para luego sentarse junto a ella, evitando el contacto con alguien más de su grupo

-buenas días, alumnos- entro el profesor a su salón, era un joven de lentes y cabello oscuro aunque con cierto encanto que hizo que las chicas suspiraran emocionadas, exceptuando a nuestra rubia que solo bufo y miro con desinterés a su profesor –me llamo Anthony Bane y seré su profesor este año- le se presentó anotando en el pizarrón su nombre –supongo que ya todos aquí se conocen, pero yo no, así que les pediré de favor que se presenten- les animo

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a presentarse, aunque como atino el profesor ya todos se conocían, hasta que llegó el turno del niño castaño que era inherente a todos en el grupo

-Hola, mi nombre es Harry Leight- se presentó –soy nuevo en la ciudad y en la escuela, por obvio- expreso

Todos le miraban sorprendidas pues lo que era cierto es que el pequeño niño llamaba la atención, tenía carisma y su sonrisa era más sincera que la que poseía el mismísimo Eugene

Helga que se había pasado mirando la pared pero al escuchar el nombre del niño, de inmediato se giró quedando, literalmente, petrificada al notar al chico sentando en la banca detrás de Phoebe y le sonreía a todos

-muy bien, ahora les explicare las materias que llevaran este año- les explico a los niños antes comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón

La campana que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó y una presurosa Helga salió del salón haciendo caso omiso a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, salió al patio de juegos y se fue al rincón detrás del basurero en donde seguramente nadie la vería

"_no puede ser el, es imposible"_ pensaba "_pero… si es el mismo, ¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí?"_ su cabeza daba mil y un vueltas al asunto

-Helga- le llamo un niño rubio

La rubia solo le miro sus expectantes ojos verdes sin reacción alguna, el chico al ver que la rubia no estaba dispuesta a entablar alguna conversación sonrió algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañera y se dirigió al patio de juegos, Helga frustrada por la situación se levantó y camino hacia la cafetería sin percatarse que un artículo sumamente importante para ella se había caído de su bolsillo y cierto niño castaño que la había estado observando, se acercó a recoger aquel relicario que tomo con delicadeza y con agilidad lo abrió, sonriendo al leer su contenido

Las clases pasaban normal, las niñas suspiraban ante su nuevo y apuesto profesor, los niños miraban celosos al joven pero se limitaban a poner atención, mientras que la rubia se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y escribía los puntos que explicaba su profesor cuando una mano se posó sobre su pupitre, sorprendida miro con cierta furia al dueño de aquella extremidad, encontrándose con esos ojos color miel que le señalaban un pequeño y arrugado papel sobre su banca

Helga tomo el papel lo desenvolvió desinteresada pero al leer su contenido abrió completamente sus ojos impresionada, busco por todos sus bolsillos, su banca y se levantó de su lugar…

-dámelo- le exigió al castaño

Todos se giraron hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, incluso su profesor

-¿todo está bien…- comento mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de la rubia –Helga?- expreso dudoso

-sí, digo… nada, no pasa nada- dijo frustrada la rubia antes de volverse a sentar en su lugar

El profesor llamo a los alumnos que se encontraban distraídos para seguir con su explicación y apuntar en el pizcaron algunos puntos ignorando por completo lo anteriormente sucedido

Helga apuradamente tomo su lápiz y respondió el papel

"_tengo tu relicario" apunto Harry _

"_devuélvemelo" le respondió Helga _

Harry leyó la respuesta de la rubia y guardo el papel despreocupadamente en su pantalón, la rubia no cabía de su impresión al notar que el chico no había mostrado reacción alguna, cerró su puño en señal de frustración, sin duda el chico nuevo debía conocer a "Betsy y los cinco vengadores"

La campana sonó y Helga salió del salón buscando a Harry que había salido rápidamente del salón evitando encontrarse con la rubia pero lo que no sabía era la perspicacia de chica que caminaba por los pasillos furiosa hasta que choco con cierto rubio al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas

-disculpa- expreso Arnold avergonzado ayudando a Helga a levantarse

Helga se levantó pero de inmediato localizo a su presa, aquel niño castaño se encontraba tomando del bebedero

-Harry- grito furiosa

El castaño se giró hacia la rubia y sonrió expresivamente provocando más enojo en la chica que se acercó como gacela antes de quedar frente a frente con el

-tengo que hablar contigo- expreso la rubia entre dientes evitando hacer una escena

-claro, ¿Qué ocurre?- le comento el castaño tranquilamente

Helga más que frustrada tomo al niño de su camisa y lo arrastro hasta salir de la escuela, camino unas cuadras más lejos y luego entro en un callejón donde lo acorralo

-¿Dónde está?- le exigió la rubia furiosa

-¿Qué?- expreso el castaño confundido

-el relicario- le comento cerrando sus puños y tratando de sostener la furia que quería salir dentro de ella

-te refieres al relicario en forma de corazón con la foto de Arnold y con la inscripción…- le respondió Harry despreocupadamente cuando Helga le cubrió la boca antes de que el castaño recitara toda la inscripción

-dime- le grito furiosa

Harry saco el objeto de pantalón y se lo mostro, Helga lo tomo apresuradamente antes de que el chico intentara cualquier truco

-tienes suerte de que yo lo haya encontrado- le comento el castaño a la rubia que le miro frustrada

-mira…- Helga trataba de serenarse pero la permanente sonrisa del muchacho le incomodaba –te lo advierto, tu no me conoces, así que no me provoques- comento furiosa

-claro que te conozco- le respondió Harry seguro de sí mismo

-me refiero a que si dices algo…- le amenazo y con sus manos simulaba ahorcarlo –tendré que matarte- sugirió

-no te preocupes- le aseguro el castaño –solo…- suspiro antes de dar la media vuelta –solo espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi- expreso antes de mirar con sus ojos color miel los ojos azulados de la rubia que se sonrojo ante dicho comentario y después sonreírle dejando a una Helga más que confundida

La rubia llego a la escuela al día siguiente, decidida a enfrentar al castaño y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas cuando una escena le dejo completamente sin aliento…

Cierta pelirroja se encontraba abrazando a Arnold frente a la escuela ante la vista impresionada de todos sus compañeros, Helga sintió como su corazón se partió, quería correr puesto que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, ya sentía su mirada ceder ante el paso de las lágrimas, pero sus piernas parecían clavadas al piso y no le respondían en absoluto

Harry que apenas iba llegando a la escuela miro la escena de lejos y de inmediato vio a aquella rubia observando fijamente el abrazo de Arnold y Lila

* * *

><p><strong>Hola n.n, bien, este es el inicio de una nueva historia, se que ya han leido historias parecidas donde a Helga le llega un nuevo pretendiente pero esta es mi version asi que espero les guste ;) <strong>

**y como estaba escribiendo "FRIENDSHIP" pero no tuvo los resultados deseados, mejor decidi subir esta**

**ok, ahora si, disfrutenla **

**adios n.n **


	2. ¿Amigos?

2. ¿Amigos?

Harry miraba a la rubia que se encontraba totalmente congelada frente a la escena, el castaño debía reaccionar rápido, pues la mirada de Helga comenzaba a nublarse, sin dudarlo corrió hacia la chica que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y le tomo la mano desprevenidamente sorprendiéndola pero la jalo con él para adentrarse corriendo hacia la escuela, ambos niños corrían por los pasillos e incluso cuando pasaron por la oficina del director y este los regaño por correr, el castaño no la soltó, Helga estaba sorprendida, confundida y comenzaba a ponerse furiosa, dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro sonriente de Harry que paro en seco sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos, Helga noto que estaba en el salón, ambos respiraban agitadamente

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- le recrimino la rubia al castaño que al ver el rostro de estupefacción de la chica comenzó a reírse –contéstame- le exigió tomándolo de la camisa

-correr te ayuda a distraerte- le aseguro el castaño encaminándola a su asiento –o por lo menos, funciona para mí- comento con su típica sonrisa y se dirigió a su lugar dejando a Helga completamente anonadada al ver como todos sus compañeros comenzaban a entrar en el salón, seguidos del profesor y entre ellos el rubio que entro cabizbaja al salón

Las clases pasaban pero Helga no podía concentrarse de tan solo recordar la escena de la mañana, pero su mente se volvía un mar de emociones al recordar lo que sintió cuando Harry la tomo de la mano, después corrieron hasta el cansancio hacia el salón y esa sonrisa, le incomodaba, le molestaba, le hacía sentirse frustrada aunque debía admitir que era la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había visto en su vida, la campana del almuerzo sonó y la rubia, de nuevo, fue de las primeras en salir despavorida del salón, aunque no se dirigió a la cafetería como la mayoría de sus compañeros, más que nada, porque quería evitar a Arnold y Lila a toda costa

Sin darse cuenta, la rubia se encontraba, otra vez, detrás de aquel basurero en el rincón más lejano para que nadie la viera o escuchara, suspiraba lentamente mientras pensaba en un millón de cosas

"_ok, Helga, tranquilízate, solo fue un abrazo"_ pensaba para sí misma "_pero, ¿Por qué lo abrazo?"_ se cuestionaba una y otra vez

Sumida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que casi muere del susto cuando cierto castaño se colocó de cabeza frente a ella…

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto curioso

-idiota, me espantaste- le regaño frustrada

-disculpa- expreso arrepentido antes de dar una voltereta y quedar frente a la rubia, se sentó junto a ella y sonrió –tengo todas las respuestas que necesitas- le comento

-¿de rayos estás hablando?- indago Helga confundida

-Arnold y Lila- le explico Harry pero al ver la cara de decepción en la chica, le sonrió –tranquila, no pasó nada entre ellos- le comento para animarla, Helga le miro curiosa –al parecer, Arnold le ayudo a Lila en un asunto muy personal y la chica le agradece infinitamente- le dijo aun su típica sonrisa

-¿y porque crees que a mí me importa?- le recrimino Helga furiosa

-porque te gusta Arnold, ¿no es así?- indago el castaño confundido

-creí que había quedado claro ayer, no se vuelve a hablar del tema- le advirtió Helga enojada

-entiendo, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- le aseguro el chico cuando el estómago de la rubia comenzó a rugir -¿no has comido?- le pregunto preocupado

-no, a mi madre se le olvido levantarme temprano y no desayune, Bob no me dio dinero para el almuerzo- le explico Helga mortificada –pero… eso a ti no te importa- atino a decirle

Harry solo sonrió maliciosamente mientras Helga le miraba sorprendida tratando de adivinar qué es lo que planeaba el castaño

Arnold se encontraba sentado en los columpios platicando con Gerald sobre lo sucedido con la pelirroja, cuando Harry y Helga salieron corriendo detrás de los basureros, el castaño sonreía emocionado mientras jalaba de la mano a la rubia que le exigía que la soltara, pero el chico hizo caso omiso y ante la vista extrañada de todos en el patio de recreo ambos niños se dirigieron a la cafetería

-ese Harry está pasando demasiado tiempo con Helga Pataki- explico Gerald mirando la escena sin percatarse de que Arnold bajaba la mirada

Después de almorzar algo en la cafetería que Harry caballerosamente le pago a Helga, se dirigieron al salón de clases, donde el resto del día continuo su transcurso normal…

Arnold no podía evitar voltear a ver a la rubia que apuntaba en su cuaderno desinteresadamente lo que el profesor explicaba y una banca más atrás se encontraba Harry que sonreía como si nunca le cansara hacerlo, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la banca, sus brazos recargados en el pupitre y su cabeza sobre sus muñecas, era algo que el rubio le afectaba en algún aspecto aunque no sabía porque, lo cual le incomodaba aún más pero al recordar aquellos momentos que paso con Helga en la azotea de industrias futuro, se sonrojo e inmediatamente volvió su vista al frente, tratando de disimular su vergüenza

Las clases terminaron y Helga se encontraba en su casillero acomodando algunos libros, apenas había cerrado el estante cuando alcanzo a escuchar claramente la voz de Lila y se acercó un poco para lograr entender lo que esta decía

-así que me gustaría invitarte al cine- comentaba la pelirroja

-Gracias, Lila- le respondió Arnold tomando por sorpresa a Helga que se apegó más a la pared –pero, realmente, no me siento de ánimos- explico el rubio

Helga sonreía maliciosamente al escuchar la respuesta del chico cuando giro su vista a un lado al sentir la presencia cercana de alguien que ya suponía quien era

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto el castaño cuando la mirada azul de la rubia se clavó en su persona, Helga que tenía su puño cerrado para golpear al chico, lo aflojo al notar que era Harry

-bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo Arnold antes de encaminarse a la puerta, la rubia al escuchar esto se puso nerviosa y luego miro a Harry que se encontraba lo mas tranquilo posible como si no ocurriera nada

Helga tomo la mano del castaño y lo saco corriendo de la escuela

-te lo dije, entre ellos no pasa nada- le explico Harry tratando de recuperar el aliento ante su rápida huida

Helga estaba dispuesta a golpearlo al escuchar tal comentario pero solo se relajó un poco y sonrió, a lo que Harry le correspondió provocando un leve sonrojo en la rubia

-voy a golpearte un día de estos- aseguro Helga dando media vuelta para irse a su casa

-no veo porque aún no lo has hecho- le reto Harry haciendo que la rubia para en seco y se girara a verlo

La rubia se acercó precipitadamente al castaño pero este solo sonreía seguro de si

-no me provoques- le amenazó la chica con su puño

-tu no me harías daño- le aseguro Harry

Helga lanzo un gruñido furioso

-es porque somos amigos- le explico Harry tratando de calmar a la rubia que le miraba más que enojada pero su mirada cambio a una incomprensión

-Helga Pataki no necesita ayuda de nadie- le explico la rubia antes de dar la media vuelta y encaminarse a su casa ante la vista desentendida del castaño

La rubia se recostó frustrada sobre su cama toda la tarde pensando en las palabras que Harry había dicho, pues nunca se había plantado que era la amistad, aunque Phoebe era su amia a veces, pero el castaño, que parecía conocerla bien, ya que conocía sus virtudes y ahora su mayor debilidad, Helga se sentía confundida, no era que desconfiara de Harry pero el chico realmente la incomodaba, era un cuchillo de doble filo, aunque la rubia también lo conocía perfectamente, era el típico niño feliz con autoestima alta, pero debía tener cuidado aun no lo conocía tan afondo, es decir, sus intenciones

Helga siempre había sido temperamental y calculadora pero el tema de Harry era algo que la sacaba de quicio, lo cual era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo en la rubia pues en tan solo dos días el castaño había logrado lo que ningún niño jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer, sacarla de sus casillas, de su mundo tan tranquilo, tan a gusto y tan seguro en el que ella se escondía justamente para que nadie abusara de ellas, ahora se sentía vulnerable y expuesta, aunque Harry no mostraba indicios de querer molestarla o afectarla en algún sentido, más bien le parecía sincero y de nuevo regreso a la palabra que había provocado tanto tormento en la rubia… ¿amigos?

Helga camino hacia la escuela decidida a aclarar la situación con el castaño cuando lo visualizo subiendo justamente las escaleras de la puerta principal, corrió para alcanzarlo cuando resbalo y cayó al suelo, todos en la entrada comenzaron a burlarse de la caída que había sufrido la rubia y solo uno de ellos se acercó a ayudarle, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Helga la tomo y se levantó, enojada miro a todos a su alrededor mientras se limpiaba su vestido rosa y luego dirigió sus azulados ojos hacia el chico que le había ayudado y ahí estaban esos ojos color miel bailando al compás de la sonrisa complacida del castaño

-gracias- le agradeció Helga

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal afirmación de la rubia, pues ella no solía disculparse y menos agradecer

-de nada, para eso estamos los amigos- le animo Harry

Helga pensó unos instantes –si- suspiro y luego miro al castaño que le observaba extrañado ante la afirmación de la rubia –somos amigos- le explico

Harry sonrió emocionado y abrazo a la rubia fuertemente ante la vista confundida de todos sus compañeros, Helga de inmediato comenzó a forcejar con el castaño logrando zafarse

-no esa clase de amigos- le recrimino acomodándose su vestido

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día escolar y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, Arnold que había observado toda la escena desde lejos se sentía confundido pues dentro de sí, sentía ganas de correr hacia Helga y abrazarla como Harry se había atrevido a hacerlo y ahora se encontraba en el salón anotando los ejercicios de matemáticas que el profesor apuntaba en el pizarrón, de nuevo, sus celos fueron más fuertes y se giró hacia donde estaba la rubia, mordiendo su lápiz frustrada al no entender la explicación del profesor y una banca más atrás, Harry que sonreía como siempre mientras resolvía los ejercicios incluso más rápido que Phoebe, Arnold giro su vista al frente y luego se recostó sobre su banca frustrado

* * *

><p><strong>Hola n.n, primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes y tomados en cuenta <strong>

**ahora, quiero aclarar que Harry no se llama así por el de "One direction", de hecho, a mi no me gusta esa banda . este nombre es importante, luego sabrán porque **

**segundo, perdonen por la faltas de ortografía, algunas no son mi culpa sino del auto corrector pero les prometo mejorar, ok n.n **

**muy bien, disfruten **

**ADIÓS! **


	3. El pasado de Harry

3. El pasado de Harry

Los días pasaban, así como las semanas, los meses y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban a unos cuantos días de vacaciones de navidad, las calles adornadas, las tiendas y las casas navideñas, todo era paz, alegría y tranquilidad, Helga pensaba que su ahora, amigo Harry, estaría más molesto que cualquier otra época del año por ser navidad y caminaba pesarosa a la escuela, además de que no tenía demasiados ánimos de lidiar con Harry y por la nieve que se acumulaba en las aceras haciendo más difícil el caminar, pero gracias a dios, esa sería la última semana de clases antes de que salieran de vacaciones, sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente su escuela y subía las escaleras lo más lentamente posible cuando sintió a alguien caminar a su lado y sí, hay se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Harry, aunque este se veía decaído miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero lo que más confundió a Helga fue el no ver esa típica sonrisa juguetona en el rostro del castaño

-Buenos días- saludo la rubia a Harry y este salió de sus pensamientos

-ah… Buenos días- contesto distraídamente y sonrió forzoso

Ambos caminaron hasta su salón de clases en completo silencio cosa que incomodaba a Helga más que platicar con el mismísimo Arnold, esto realmente le asustaba, la ponía nerviosa y más que nada, triste, no podía evitar preguntarse qué le ocurría a ese alegre muchacho

Las clases pasaron normal, aunque la rubia no podía quitarle la mirada a Harry que realmente estaba distraído, se pasó toda la mañana golpeando con su pluma la banca, insistentemente movía pie, y recargo su cabeza en su mano para observar seriamente la nieve caer por la ventana, lo que ponía a Helga más nerviosa y muerta de la curiosidad por saber que le ocurría

El almuerzo, de igual forma, paso normal, Harry y Helga sentados en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería pero la diferencia de otros días era que Harry realmente se dedicó a almorzar y no a molestar a Helga comentándole datos curiosos, contándole chistes y riendo de cosas que le habían ocurrido

-oye… ¿estás bien?- pregunto la rubia realmente preocupada al castaño que solo sonrió a medias

-la verdad es… que no- confeso el chico –odio esta época del año- explico frustrado depositando su emparedado sobre la bandeja

-eso sí que es extraño- expreso Helga confundida pero la verdad es que agradecía por haber le sacado, por lo menos, esas palabras al castaño que realmente la tenía asustada con su actitud

El siguiente bloque de clases continuo su curso normal, hasta la hora de literatura donde el profesor les había encargado un ensayo sobre lo que hacían en navidad

-Harry y Helga… me encantan sus ensayos y todos los trabajos que les he pedido son simplemente perfectos- comento el joven profesor –por favor, les pediría que ustedes iniciaran esta sesión- les animo

Harry levanto la mano y el profesor le cedió la palabra

-profesor, esta vez, no hice la tarea- explico el castaño sorprendiendo a todo el grupo pues era muy conocido que el solía hacerle competencia a Phoebe en todo, puntualidad, asistencia, trabajos, tareas

-perdón, Harry… pero, ¿Por qué no la hiciste?- pregunto el joven

-porque no quise- dijo Harry como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-bueno, Harry… tendré que ponerte un punto menos en tu calificación- explico el profesor levantándose para tomar su lista pero al intentar ponerle el punto rojo al chico se detuvo y le miro con detenimiento, no podía hacerle eso a uno de sus mejores estudiantes –a menos que… lo hagas frente a toda la clase- le propuso

-¿ahora?- pregunto Harry ligeramente nervioso por sentirse acorralado

-no…- susurro el profesor razonando su respuesta –mejor, tú y Helga serán los últimos en presentar- les comento al castaño y la rubia –bien, mejor… ¿Quién quiere iniciar?- animo a los demás niños del grupo

Helga solo miro como Harry se recostó sobre su paleta entristecido, Arnold también había visto tal acto y luego miro a la rubia que observaba a su amigo preocupadamente, lo cual sorprendió al chico, pues no era normal ni el comportamiento de Harry ni la forma tan piadosa en la que le veía Helga

Las clases terminaron pero Helga preocupada por su amigo, lo freno cuando este se disponía a marcharse, hay estaban sentados en los columpios del patio de recreo

-¿quieres contarme… porque odias la navidad?- le pregunto Helga curiosa rompiendo el silencio mientras se mecía pero el castaño solo se negó mientras miraba al frente seriamente –recuerdo cuando nos conocimos… era verano, ¿cierto?- trato de hacer conversación

-verano en cambio es mi estación favorita- confeso el castaño

-entiendo- expreso Helga comprensiva –te habías perdido y yo te dije…- le comentaba

-que tus padres ni siquiera te hacían caso- respondió Harry como si fuera obvio

-¿en serio no quieres hablar, cierto?- pregunto la rubia aun sabiendo la respuesta a lo que el chico volvió a negarse en respuesta a su pregunta –bien, te acompaño a casa- le animo la rubia al ver que iba a ser difícil sacarle la sopa

Caminaron en silencio por las nevadas calles de la ciudad hasta un edificio no muy grande de departamentos en el que vivía Harry, Helga había ido varias veces por cuestión de trabajos y demás

-gracias por acompañarme- expreso el joven despidiéndose

-oye… ¿Por qué no nos reunimos para hacer el trabajo juntos?- trato de animarle

Harry asintió sin ánimos

-bien, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Helga al ver que el castaño se disponía a entrar

Helga se encontraba recostada sobre su cama reflexionando su extraño día pero no quería deprimirse así que salió de su casa para distraerse un poco, aunque la época tampoco era su favorita pues le molestaba demasiado ver a tantas personas felices y armoniosas así que fue al único lugar tranquilo que podía haber en esa época, la biblioteca…

Caminaba entre los estantes cuando se acercó a un librero de periódicos viejos y un nombre le llamo la atención…

"el joven y multimillonario James Leight murió ahogado, dejando viuda a su joven esposa Samantha y heredo todo a su pequeño hijo de cinco años… Harry Leight" decía el anuncio

-Harry- susurro Helga sorprendida, leyó la nota más profundamente –el famoso dueño de empresas Leight murió el pasado 17 de diciembre cuando su jet privado cayo mientras sobrevolaba centro américa, más específicamente la selva baja de san Lorenzo, según sus rescatadores, Miles y Stella Shortman, el avión cayó cerca del rio Xerocca y los primeros estudios médicos determinan que James Leight murió por ahogamiento- leyó la rubia –ahora entiendo porque odia navidad… su papa murió en vísperas de navidad- comprendió la rubia –su, ahora, viuda Samantha Leight se encontraba comprando una casa para residir en Hillwood pues planeaban abrir una nueva oficina en la ciudad pero ahora tras el repentino fallecimiento de su esposo ha vuelto a Londres acompañada de su hijo de cinco años, Harry Leight quien es el heredero universal de la multimillonaria empresa de su padre- leyó y se silencio

En la nota venia una foto de Harry junto con sus padres y el pie de foto decía: "un año antes de la accidente, James (izquierda), Samantha (derecha) y el pequeño Harry Leight, en otra foto venia un hombre rubio y una mujer de cabello castaño y el pie de foto decía: "rescatadores de James, Miles (derecha) y Stella (izquierda) Shortman"

Helga sorprendió por el gran parecido que se le hacía familiar a alguien pero no lograba ver a quien, decidida pidió el periódico para llevárselo a casa

Al día siguiente, Helga se encontraba poniendo completa atención en todo lo que hacía el castaño en clases, aunque este seguía desilusionado y distraídamente anotaba lo que el profesor dictaba, el almuerzo trascurrió en silencio hasta que la rubia se dispuso a enfrentarlo y decirle que ya sabía todo…

En un papel escribió…

"Harry… ¿Qué te parece si hoy voy a tu casa para hacer el trabajo?" y se lo paso al castaño

"está bien, te veo en mi casa como a las seis" le cito y le devolvió el papel a la rubia

Arnold miraba la escena a lo lejos, Helga realmente se veía preocupaba por el chico pero eso provocaba en él un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer

Las seis y Helga puntual se encontraba frente a la puerta con un numero 4 y toco, no pasaron unos segundos cuando la madre de Harry abrió

-Helga, pasa- le animo la señora castaña, que se veía exactamente igual a la foto que venía en el periódico excepto porque ahora su cabello era largo y no corto

-gracias- expreso la rubia ceñuda no porque estuviera enojada sino porque hacía era su forma ser

-Harry está en su cuarto- comento –adelante- le animo

Helga camino dudosa hasta el cuarto del chico, aunque ya había venido un par de veces ahora que sabía la verdad no entendía como podían vivir en ese departamento teniendo los millones que afirmaba la nota, la rubia abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró al joven castaño recostado sobre su cama mirando atento el techo

-Hola- saludo al entrar y camino hasta la cama del chico aunque este se limitó a saludarla con un ademan –oye… ya levántate y empecemos el trabajo- intento animarle

Harry se sentó sobre la cama y se giró para verle, Helga hizo el intento forzado de sonreír lo que caso cierta risa en el castaño al ver su intento fallido

-tonto, ¿de qué te ríes?- le pregunto enojada

Harry negó con la cabeza, al menos era un progreso pensaba Helga

Ambos niños se dispusieron a hacer el trabajo, ya que Harry no quería hablar y Helga no quería ser tan directa al tratar el tema aunque realmente se moría por comentarlo, comenzó por platicarle como eran sus navidad junto con Bob, Miriam y la hermana perfecta, Olga, a lo que Harry se limitaba solo a ponerle atención

-bien, niños, hora de cenar- les dijo la madre de Harry entrando en la habitación y viendo a los niños escribir en sus libretas –vamos- les animo

Ya eran más de las ocho y Helga no había podido sacar el tema y menos ahora que estaba cenando frente a la madre del castaño, no quería ser indiscreta

-Helga, ¿Harry ya te comento que será su cumpleaños?- le comento la madre sacándola de sus pensamientos

-amm… no, no lo ha hecho- contesto la rubia amenazando al castaño con la mirada

-sí, cumple ya once años, el 17 de diciembre- comento la señora

Para Helga esta noticia le cayó como un balde de agua, y tiro su cuchara al piso con todo y comida

-di… disc…- expresaba Helga pero por la impresión y por qué no solía disculparse por nada ni con nadie se había quedado muda

-no te preocupes- expreso la señora tratando de calmarla

-creo… creo que ya… ya debo irme- comento la rubia tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose

-nos vemos mañana- le dijo Harry antes de que esta saliera del departamento presurosa

Helga corría por las calles sintiéndose la persona más culpable del planeta, jamás se imaginó que el padre de Harry hubiera muerto en su cumpleaños y ahora que lo sabía no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comportarse frente al chico pues había descubierto su pasado, su tormentoso pasada, sin darse cuenta cruzo la calle y un packard verde le alumbro el rostro sonando el claxon para que se fijara, este logro pararse centímetros antes de impactarse con la rubia, aunque esta aun cayó al suelo de la impresión

-Helga, ¿estás bien?- Arnold bajo del automóvil preocupado y corrió hacia la rubia

-hay, por dios, niña… ¿estás bien?- pregunto el anciano que venía conduciendo

-abuelo, llevémosla a la casa- le comento Arnold al ver a la rubia traumatizada

Arnold y su abuelo llevaron a la joven hasta la vieja casa de huéspedes, donde el rubio la llevo a su habitación para que se tranquilizara mientras su abuela le preparaba un té y su abuelo hablaba a sus padres para comunicarles lo sucedido

-Helga- le llamo Arnold por millonésima vez pero esta vez fue diferente ya que la rubia salió de aquel trance y se giró para verlo

-bien, muchachita… ya llame a tus padres y ya vienen por ti- explico el anciano entrando en la habitación de su nieto

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Arnold preocupado

Helga no dejaba de mirarlo aunque realmente no lo miraba a él, Arnold se giró y vio que era el retrato de sus padres el que la rubia veía con detenimiento

-son… mis padres- Arnold le mostró la foto

Helga sin razón alguna comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, el anciano rápidamente se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazo pero Arnold se encontraba totalmente confundido, jamás había visto a la gran Helga G. Pataki llorar

La mente de la rubia se encontraba sumergida en un mar de sentimientos confusos que ni ella misma podía controlarse, no sabía dónde estaba, como había llegado ahí y mucho menos le importaba estar llorando frente a Arnold, pero eran demasiadas emociones para tan pequeña niña

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>** por dejarlo así tan abandonado pero gracias por sus comentarios los tomo mucho en cuenta, este capitulo se dividirá en dos porque es muy largo y como verán, ya empieza lo bueno y ya descubrirán porque el nombre de Harry es importante, espero les guste **

**por ahora es todo n.n **

**¡ADIÓS! xD **


	4. Un milagro para Arnold

4. Un milagro para Arnold

Después de que Helga se tranquilizara el abuelo de Arnold llamo al gran Bob que ya se encontraba más que preocupado por ella e incluso había llamado a la policía, pero al saber que su hija se encontraba allí no dudo ni un minuto y fue por ella

-Toma- Arnold le ofreció una taza de té de jazmín para que se tranquilizara en lo que esperaba a su padre

Helga lo tomo y se limitó a bajar la mirada

El timbre sonó por toda la casa, el abuelo de Arnold abrió y el gran Bob entro presuroso

-Helga- grito al ver a su hija y corrió a abrazarla

No podía ser verdad, ¿el gran Bob se preocupó por ella? Y lo que es más impactante, ¿le había llamado Helga?

-estábamos muy preocupado- expreso Miriam que de igual forma la abrazo

Arnold sonrió al ver la enternecedora escena, jamás pensó que la familia Pataki fuera tan unida y claramente Helga tampoco pues también estaba un poco aturdida por lo que estaba sucediendo

-bueno, ya saben… les… les… bueno, por encontrar a mi hija, ya saben- expreso Bob como si decir la palabra fuera a matarlo

-gracias- expreso Miriam abrazando a su esposo que aun cargaba a la pequeña rubia

-¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?- les animo la abuela del rubio preparando un puré de dudosa procedencia

-no queremos ser una molestia- expreso Miriam apenada

-no lo serán, a menos que Pataki no quiera- expreso el anciano Phil bromeando con el gran Bob

-¿o acaso usted no quiere?- bromeo Bob con el anciano y reían divertidos

Arnold y Helga observaban la escena impresionados pues todos sabían que el gran Bob y Phil no se llevaban para nada bien, ¿o todo este tiempo solo eran patrañas?

-supongo que te quedaras a cenar- expreso Arnold para distraerse del incomodo momento

-supongo…- bufo la rubia cruzándose de brazos

-¿quieres ir a mi habitación?- pregunto el rubio animándole

-¿tienes algún videojuego o algo?- pregunto la pequeña animosa

-no- respondió Arnold un poco apenado –pero tengo juegos de mesa- comento

-que aburrido… pero ya que, vamos, cabeza de balón- expreso Helga adelantándose en las escaleras

Ambos rubios subieron a la habitación de Arnold y se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes mientras el rubio sacaba los juegos y Helga observaba toda sentada en el sofá-cama

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto al ver el libro de pasta café que se encontraba a un lado de ella y miro que la portada decía "Diario" -¿es tu diario?- pregunto curiosa

-no… es el de mi padre- expreso Arnold algo sensible

Helga sintió de nuevo esa punzada en su pecho así que decidió dejarlo a un lado y camino hacia donde Arnold estaba sacando el juego de "serpientes y escaleras"… después de jugar un rato y que les llamaran para cenar los Pataki fueron a su casa

Al día siguiente, Helga llego a la escuela y lo primero que hizo fue evitar a Harry el tiempo que fuera posible lo que no duro mucho cuando lo vio en el pasillo…

-Oye…- le grito Harry y corrió hacia ella -¿Por qué te fuiste ayer tan de repente?- pregunto curioso

-yo… yo…- Helga estaba sumamente nerviosa lo que era extraño puesto que jamás se había puesto nerviosa por nada, ni siquiera por Arnold

-bueno, Mi mama solo quería saber si iras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado- le comento el castaño cuando la campana sonó y la rubia corrió literalmente hasta el salón seguida por una extrañado Harry

Era la clase de biología y los chicos se encontraban leyendo su libro de la materia y hablando de la fotosíntesis…

"¿Cuándo hacemos el trabajo?" Harry le escribió en un papelito a la rubia que lo leyó y contesto inmediatamente

"yo ya lo hice" se limitó a contestarle lanzándole el papelito a la cabeza

Harry bufo y se dispuso a poner atención a la clase no sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la rubia

Las clases terminaron y Helga caminaba casualmente por las calles de la ciudad cuando al dar vuelta se dio cuenta que era la calle de la casa de Arnold, corrió hasta la vieja casona y se escondió en el callejón, se sentó recargada en la pared y miro el cielo cuando el rostro de Harry se posó en su mirada

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto la rubia entre dientes de lo enojada que estaba mientras cerraba sus puños

-es lo mismo que yo me pregunto… todas las tardes vienes aquí- comento Harry –¿esta no es la casa de Arnold?- pregunto el castaño

La puerta de huéspedes se abrió y todos los animales de la casa salieron corriendo, Helga al notar que quien salió de la casa era Arnold jalo a Harry hacia el callejón y se escondieron detrás de un basurero

-¿acaso me has estado siguiendo?- le recrimino la rubia

-claro- expreso Harry como si fuera normal

-sabes que eso no es algo normal- le explico la rubia aunque Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza –bueno, ven- le animo a subir por las escaleras de emergencia hasta la azotea y de allí a la habitación del rubio

-y yo soy el raro… tu entras hasta su habitación- expreso Harry inocentemente observando el lugar

Helga se acercó al escritorio y tomo el diario que había visto anteriormente

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el castaño confundido al ver que la rubia lo guardaba en su overol

-no es nada, es algo que le preste a Arnold- se excusó –ahora, vámonos- le ordeno y ambos salieron de la habitación

Helga se había quedado dormida leyendo el viejo diario del papa de Arnold y del árbol que estaba justo frente a su ventana el pequeño castaño la observaba

Se acercó a la ventana y entro sigilosamente a la habitación, tomo el diario de las manos de la rubia que se aferraban a este, Harry lo comenzó a leer

Helga despertó al día siguiente y busco el diario por todas partes, y pensó que tal vez había sido un sueño, llego a la escuela y se sentó a lado del castaño que parecía estar de buen humor esa mañana

-¿creí que odiabas esta época del año?- pregunto Helga al ver al castaño que sonreía como si no hubiese un mañana

-tengo una sorpresa para ti- le dijo Harry emocionado a Helga casi se le salen los ojos cuando observo el diario y la foto de los padres de Arnold

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- pregunto Helga impresionada

-yo los conozco… bueno, mi mama- confeso el castaño

-Hola- les saludo Arnold cuando entro al salón y Helga inmediatamente escondió la foto y el diario en su espalda

Las clases transcurrieron normales hasta la clase de literatura…

-muy bien, niños… ahora les pediré a Helga y a Harry que pasen al frente a leernos sus especiales ensayos- les animo el profesor Simmons

La rubia y el castaño pasaron al frente y miraron al resto de sus compañeros, Helga leyó su ensayo que hablaba sobre la importancia de estar en familia en las festividades y el reciente descubrimiento de que sus padres realmente le apreciaban, ensayo que casi hizo llorar al profesor y alguna que otra compañera

-bien, Harry… tu turno- expreso el joven profesor y el pequeño castaño dio un paso al frente

-Navidad no es una época especial porque vuelve a la gente hipócrita y hace que finjan algo que no son, como que son felices o que son una familia unida porque realmente un milagro puede ocurrir en cualquier época del año, lo que hace a navidad tan diferente del resto es que te hace querer reflexionar sobre todo lo que has hecho en el año y si ha sido de provecho, antes… yo odiaba estaba época pero me di cuenta que no había razón de… pues si la vida te quita algo es porque viene algo mejor y que mejor, en lugar de recibir… dar- expreso el castaño terminando de leer su ensayo

-eso fue…- suspiro el profesor –hermoso- y aplaudió al igual que el resto de sus compañeros

Helga se quedó petrificada al escuchar el ensayo del castaño, realmente le preocupaba que estaba tramando

En la tarde, la rubia se dirigió a la casa de Arnold para devolver el diario y la foto que Harry había tomado, bajo lentamente las escaleras de emergencia y cuando salía del callejón alguien la jalo de nuevo

-esta es la sorpresa- expreso Harry mirándole sonriente a lo que Helga solo frunció el ceño

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando?- expreso confundida

Un auto paro frente a la casa de huéspedes, una mujer de cabello castaño y un hombre de cabello rubio bajaron de este y se encaminaron a la puerta de la casona, tocaron el timbre, los animales salieron corriendo y un niño rubio observaba impresionado

-Mama… Papa- expreso emocionado y abrazo a los adultos que estaban frente a él y que gustosos lo aceptaron

Helga quedo impresionada ante la escena y miro a Harry

-ellos fueron lo que encontraron a mi padre- comento –se han hecho cargo de la empresa desde hace 5 años y hoy por fin han decidido volver- explico y le sonrió a la rubia

La señora castaña abrazo a su hijo y señalo hacia donde estaban Harry y Helga

-ellos fueron los que nos contactaron- expreso la señora

Arnold miro impresionado a sus compañeros y les sonrió

Helga, por primera vez en su vida, le sonrió de regreso

La brisa invernal soplo fuerte tomando el preciado momento y convirtiéndolo en uno único y simplemente especial

El sábado llego y Helga ya se encontraba en la fiesta de Harry junto con sus demás compañeros

-Feliz cumpleaños- expreso Helga entregándole al castaño su regalo

-gracias- respondió el pequeño sonriente –toma, esto es para ti- dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita

Helga la tomo y la abrió encantada encontrándose con una pulsera con un dije de carita feliz y miro al castaño

-es un dije de la amistad- explico Harry y levanto su mano mostrándole el suyo

La rubia no pudo resistirse y abrazo al castaño que la recibió contento

-ahora, vamos a jugar- expreso Harry emocionado, tomo la mano de la rubia y corrió junto con ella al patio trasero

* * *

><p><strong>Hola n.n <strong>

**perdón**** por tardarme tanto en subir pero estoy muy atareada con la tarea y trabajos que no puedo :( **

**espero sea de su agrado, este capitulo es la continuación del anterior **

**ok, dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas **

**¡ADIÓS! **


	5. Mejores amigos

5. Mejores amigos

Los adornos de corazones, las tarjetas y el olor a flores denotaban que se acercaba el día más romántico de todo el año…

-amo día de san Valentín- gritaba Harry emocionado mientras se pavoneaba alrededor de Helga que caminaba con pisadas firmes y su ceño fruncido a través de los pasillos

Juntos entraron al salón como de costumbre, Helga camino hasta su asiento y a su lado se sentó Harry

-Hola- les saludo Arnold

-¿Qué quieres, estúpido cabeza de balón?- le recrimino la rubia desviando la mirada y bajando el rostro para que no se denotara sus sonrojadas mejillas

Harry se dio cuenta de tal acto y solo miro al rubio sonriente

-Hoy no amaneció de humor- le comento el castaño y sonrió

Arnold que era una persona de lo más paciente realmente comenzaba a sentir la presencia de Harry muy pesada y desesperante, aun no podía entender cómo es que Helga lo aguantaba, tan bonachón y positivo era como él, hasta cierto punto, pero un poco más hartante

Así que el rubio se limitó a sentarse frente a Helga mientras de reojo observaba el comportamiento de Harry, siempre sonriente y poniendo atención a todo lo que decía el profesor, todo lo contrario a la rubia que siempre se la pasaba distraída

El día paso normal hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde el rubio no podía quitar la mirada de Harry y Helga que siempre se encontraban o en las mesas comiendo o en los columpios platicando, no era nada fuera de lo común, pues el castaño y la rubia se habían hecho buenos amigos desde que este llego a la escuela pero en Arnold, simplemente no cabía explicación alguna de pareja tan dispareja

-Arnold- le llamo su amigo de tez morena sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- expreso distraídamente y girándose para verlo

-no te veía así de distraído desde la última vez que te enamoraste…- expreso Gerald confundido y analizando detenidamente a su amigo

-es que… es raro…- suspiro pesadamente el rubio

-¿Qué es raro?- pregunto desentendido, pues bien era cierto que Gerald no tenía ni la menor idea de que su amigo había estado observando todo este tiempo a Helga G. Pataki

-la relación de Helga y Harry… es tan… rara- trato de explicarse el rubio pero por su tono de voz más bien parecía que estaba muy celoso

-¿de que estas hablando?- le refuto el moreno

-no lo sé… que Harry es demasiado...- balbuceo

-positivo, optimista… algo así como… tu- le dio a entender Gerald

Arnold se sonrojo ante tal comentario

-¿acaso no has oído hablar de que los opuestos se atraen?- le explico el moreno como todo un conquistador

Mientras del otro lado del patio de recreo, Helga se columpiaba y observaba de reojo al rubio cuando cierto niño castaño colgado de cabeza se colocó frente a ella cubriéndole la vista periférica del patio

-Harry…- grito furiosa –te puedes lastimar- le advirtió al ver como el chico sonreía satisfactoriamente por haberla hecho enojar

Pero de un momento a otro, Harry dio una voltereta y se bajó del barandal quedando frente a la rubia, la observo para luego caminar y sentarse a su lado aun pensativo

-¿Qué?- le recrimino la rubia al sentirse observada

-no puedo leer tu mente- explico el castaño entre cerrando los ojos

-obvio… no tienes poderes mentales- obvio la rubia y giro los ojos ante el infantilismo del castaño

-entonces… ¿piensas invitar a Arnold el día de san Valentín?- pregunto abruptamente haciendo que la rubia parara en seco el columpio y le observara

El timbre sonó anunciando que empezaba el siguiente bloque de clases pero la rubia parecía petrificada en el columpio mientras veía a Harry que se levantó para encaminarse al salón de clases

-tu misma lo dijiste… no puedes leer su mente- le explico sonriente –ahora… ¿estas lista?-

Helga salió de su trance y le miro confundida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el castaño de la mano y se la llevo corriendo, rebasando a todos los niños que se encaminaban al salón entre ellos, a Arnold que observo la escena y torció su sonrisa

-bueno, niños- expreso el señor Simmons calmando a los niños que platicaban animosos sobre sus planes de día de san Valentín –como ya sabrán… mañana es día de san valentina así que el día de hoy harán una tarjeta- les animo el profesor

Todos celebraron la buena noticia de que por lo menos no tendrían clases, excepto Helga que bufo y se cruzó de brazos

-¿Para quién harás tu tarjeta?- le pregunto Arnold animosamente a cierta pelirroja que se limitó a sonreírle, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Helga

-¿Quién es Cecile?- pregunto Harry leyendo la carta de la rubia, pues la había tomado del escritorio de esta cuando estaba distraída

-que te importa- le regaño quitándole la carta furiosa a lo que este se rio divertido al ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba su compañera

El día clases termino y todos se dirigían hacia sus casas, en el autobús Helga se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana observando distraídamente las calles de la ciudad y a su lado Harry la observaba como si quisiera descubrir que planeaba

-¿no se la piensas entregar?- pregunto

-no- se limitó a responder la rubia

Harry desvió la mirada pensativo, Helga llego a su parada y se bajó del autobús, camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta su casa y se fue directo a su habitación, saco todas las cosas de su mochila pues aprovecharía el día libre para adelantar tareas, pero su sorpresa fue no encontrar aquella carta escrita de Cecile para Arnold en su mochila

Bajo las escaleras y tomo el pomo de la puerta hecha una furia y lanzo un grito que aterraría a cualquiera…

-Harry- pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse a cierto niño rubio apunto de tocar la puerta de su casa –Arnold-

-Hola, lamento no ser Harry- expreso apenado pero más bien sonaba enojado

-sí, es que… lo estaba buscando… pero… ¿Qué se te ofrece?- la rubia trataba de sonar normal pero la furia que sentía hacia el castaño aun no disminuía

-bueno, toma- Arnold le entrego una carta en forma de corazón a la rubia que palideció de inmediato

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó confundida tomando la carta y la abrió

"_Helga… _

_Quisiera hablar contigo puesto que hace mucho que no platicábamos, además, san Valentín no solo es el día del amor, sino también de la amistad, y yo quiero ser tu amigo, así que… te veo en el chez parís a las 8" _

La rubia, al terminar de leer la carta, miro a Arnold que estaba completamente sonrojado

-si- susurro con un toque de emoción a lo que Arnold le miro sorprendido y sonrió

-bien, te veo allí- dijo el rubio antes de despedirse

Helga lo vio dar la vuelta en la esquina y salió corriendo a lado contrario saltando de felicidad, llego al parque y en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente principal se encontraba Harry… toda su emoción se esfumo al recordar al castaño

-¿Qué rayos hiciste?- pregunto preocupada al niño que se encontraba leyendo y miro a la rubia sonriente

-le deje la carta en su buzón- expreso tranquilamente el castaño

Helga grito furiosa y le mostro la carta al castaño que la tomo y leyó tranquilamente para luego entregársela y volver a su lectura

-¿ahora qué voy a hacer?- le grito la rubia después de unos cinco minutos de silencio por parte del castaño

-nada- le explico Harry

-¿Cómo que nada?- expreso enojada –yo soy Cecile- explico

-exacto- le dijo sonriente antes de tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo del parque

Arnold llego a su casa sonriente tanto que sus padres le observaron confundidos

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto su madre curiosa

-tendré una cita mañana con una chica muy especial- expreso Arnold tan seguro

Sus padres se miraron entre si dudosos a lo que Arnold les miro de igual forma

-te llego esto- le dijo su padre entregándole una carta

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama boca abajo con la carta en la mano

-¿Por qué a mí?- expreso

Gerald que caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación estaba sorprendido, primero que nada, porque Arnold haya invitado a salir a Helga y, segundo, porque Cecile volvió a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado

-y en el mismo lugar- se recrimino Arnold

-ahora sí que no podrás excusarte- explico Gerald

-gracias… problema resuelto- expreso Arnold sarcástico

-oye… que ahora… de repente… te guste Pataki, no significa que actuaras como ella- le dijo Gerald divertido a lo que el rubio le lanzo una almohada

-no me gusta, simplemente, quiero conocerla mas… además, ella me ayudo a encontrar a mis padres… los trajo de vuelta- explico Arnold –quiero saber todo acerco de como los conoció-

Gerald negó con la cabeza al ver lo obstinado que era su amigo

-pues deja de lamentarte… que ya son las siete y aun no estás listo- le animo

Las ocho de la noche y Arnold ya se encontraba en el restaurant aguardando por su "cita doble" mientras Gerald lo cubría en otra mesa por si las cosas se complicaban, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el rubio ya estaba impacientándose, miraba el reloj una y otra vez…

-Bonjour, Arnold- le saludo cierta rubia un poco más alta, el cabello rizado ahora estaba suelto y no atado en una media coleta con un vestido rosa largo tipo coctel

-Cecile- expreso Arnold dudoso

-Hola- llego Harry sonriente vestido muy elegante

-¿tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundido ante la presencia del castaño -¿Dónde está Helga?-

-aquí- le señalo Harry el restaurant

Pero Arnold miraba por todas partes y no se encontraba a la rubia por ningún lado

-¿Dónde?- insistió el rubio desesperado

-Arnold… veras… yo… yo soy Helga- expreso la rubia nerviosamente

-¿Qué?- expreso el rubio confundido observando a la que creía era Cecile

-bueno, es decir… Helga… es Cecile… yo… soy Helga y siempre fui Helga- expreso apenada

Arnold dio un paso al frente por lo que la rubia creía que este pensaba en irse del lugar, pero su sorpresa fue que el rubio la tomo de los brazos y la abrazo

-¿no… no estás enojado?- se preguntó la rubia

-porque habría de estarlo- expreso Arnold más que feliz invitando a la rubia a sentarse

-espera- le dijo Helga antes de correr hacia Harry y abrazarlo –tenías razón… si Arnold me invito a mi Helga, que mejor que Cecile y yo fuéramos la misma persona- expreso imitando al castaño que le sonrió

-eso es lo que hacemos los amigos- le explico el castaño

-tú no eres un simple amigo… tu eres mi mejor amigo- le dijo Helga y, por primera vez, le sonrió a lo que Harry le abrazo fuertemente pero la rubia lo quito con un movimiento brusco –ya te dije que no somos esa clase de amigos- le advirtió antes de encaminarse a la mesa donde se encontraba Arnold

* * *

><p><strong>Hola n.n lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir capitulo pero la escuela me tiene tan ocupada, espero les guste este capitulo que es muy especial, ya vieron porque... aunque no los quiero ilusionar pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto Pffff <strong>

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos esos comentarios muchas gracias por su apoyo y sobre todo le agradezco a **CaptainK8th **(gran amiga mía), saludos n.n **

**Por ahora es todo, ADIÓS XD **


End file.
